crush *songfic*
by Suki issunsakihayami
Summary: mina nd dou


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Crush *a songfic*   
by *Angel!* a.k.a. angel of darkness.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mina walked up to the stage nerviously. Her blonde hair was   
braided into a bun. Her long dress moved as she walked. She started to   
sing her eyes closed.  
  
Oooh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah,  
Oooh oh, yeah, yeah, yeah.  
  
As she began to sing she lossened up and her body started to   
relax.  
  
You know everything that i'm afraid of  
You do everything i've shouted.  
Everybody wants you.  
Everybody loves you.  
  
'I know it can't be me she's singing about.' Dou looked away   
quickly, his braided hair hitting him in the face. Mina noticed this.  
  
I know i should tell you how i feel,  
But i wish everyone would disapppear.  
Everytime you call me,  
I just get to a feeling that i'm to shy to say.  
  
'I wonder if i was right to do this.' Mina thought to herself.   
'but i guess it's to late anyway.'  
  
They had grown up together there familys where always close,   
but he was like a big brother to her.   
  
Oh, i got a crush on you  
I how you feel the way that i do,  
I get a rush when i'm with you.  
Oh, i got a crush on you.  
A crush on you.   
  
'She thinks of me as a big brother.' he thought to himself. '   
i guess i'll just have to deal with it.  
  
He had always knew that he would have to realize that she would  
get a boyfriend sson and that's why he dated to try to get his mind off  
it.  
  
You know,  
I'm the one that you can talk to  
Some times you tell me things that i don't wanna know.  
::laughs::  
I just wanna hold you.  
You say exactly how you feel about her.  
But i wonder could you ever think of me that way.  
  
'She's chaseing a guy who's taken? how stupid, she should know   
that never works, she's to innocent. But that's why i love her,' he   
thought happily.  
  
Dou had enough and stood up and walked away.  
  
"Dou!" Mina yelled as she left the stage and ran after him.  
  
"Is that it?" Raye asked.  
  
Lita shrugged.  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
Meanwhile in the parking lot Mina continued to chase Dou.  
  
"Why did you run off?!" Mina demand. Seeing him contiue   
walking. She yelled again. "Why?!"  
  
"I thought you would be proud of me, or at least happy."  
  
Dou had enough, "Proud!" he hissed. "You're chasing after a   
guy that's taken and you want me to be proud of you? Those   
relationships never work out?!"  
  
"Why?" Mina whispered, 'why can't we work out?'  
  
"Things aren't always like a fairy tail Mina not everyone gets   
her prince charming."  
  
"Is that how you feel about me?" Mina yelled trough her tears.   
"All of these years have you been laughing behind my face at everything  
i told you?! Everyone of my secrets i told you?!"  
  
"Mina." Dou began but Mina didn't let him finish up.   
  
"I guess you don't wanna be friends anymore then either, but   
before i go, does your girl friend mean more to you than me?"  
  
"Mina what are you talking about? What made you think that?"  
  
"You did! When you said we couldn't work out."  
  
"We?" Dou asked confused.  
  
"Yes we, that song was for you idiot, who did you think i was   
about?"  
  
"I didn't know." Dou said shocked.  
  
"Well now you do so goodbye."Mina said walking off.  
  
"Mina before you go." He asked as she truned around. "I gotta   
tell you something to. I...i...i...luv....u..."  
  
"What?" She yelled "i can't understand.  
  
"I love you okay!" it felt so good to finally say that.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yep and i think you beening child-like is cute, it's why i   
like up."  
  
"Really?" Mina asked sceptiply. "I mean after all those   
years..." Mina didn't get to finish as Dou suddenly kissed her.  
  
"Finally." Serena said smiling, "Took long enough."  
  
"Serena!" Raye, Lita and Amy yelled.  
  
"What are you guys doing?!" Mina yelled angrily "Where you   
spying on me?!"  
  
Dou laughed.  
*~*~*~*~*  
::Four years later::  
  
Mina and Dou got married. and there wedding song was of course   
'crush.'  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
i just love happy endings! ::grads a tissue::. My first ever none mina   
story is complete.  



End file.
